Secrets and collectibles
This page is intended to show you every little secret that the community has found about the game. That means it has pretty major SPOILERS for the published part of the game and even hints of yet unreleased events. If you do not wish to sacrifice the plot twists in the game, this page is not for you. But that is up to you. If you're still here, have fun! If you want to know when you can get a specific piece of equipment or a weapon, your best bet is to use the Find function of your browser and introduce the name. If you don't find it, and you think that it should be here, let us know in the comments section. Secrets If you know any other secret not listed here, please share with the community by leaving a comment or (better yet) editing this page. Withered Mountains ;In Chapter 1 * Don't forget to clear Altina's and Kai's equipment before going through the northern door in the castle.The Shining sword is particularly important, since it's a collectible item. * You can find a Magic Orb in a red chest in the room to the right. ;In Chapter 2 * A Crown of Lust can be found in a chest on the third floor. * Every resident you convince (some require only interacting with, others you have to win against, but don't worry as all of the fights have only positive consequences) adds to a vote pool; there're 3 possible outcomes: (For an easier breakdown, there're enough points to get the best result even if you take the succubus couple's supplies.) ** Most (29 or higher) support you, netting your Army +3 to Size, +1 Quality and +5 to Yarra's and Qum's Relationship Points. ** Half (between 15 and 28) support you, netting your Army +2 to Size and +3 to Yarra's and Qum's Relationship Points. ** Failure (less than 15) to get any support. Feroholm ;First Visit * In your house, read the letter from Robin, your adopted daughter. * Inspect the painting of Wendis. * In the church, a chest that contains a whole soldier uniformBronze Tier: Sword, Shield, Helm and Armor., in the west room. * You have the opportunity to get some experience by sparring with the two soldiers (70 EXP). ;Second Visit * As Yarra, talk to Ina (Simon's neighbor) to have an encounter with her. * You can have some inconsequential fun with the priestess that checks auras. * Recheck the painting for some funny dialogue with Yarra. * It's possible to gain a small amount of affection points with Yarra by doing most/all of "Yarra's benign manipulation". Specifically, 12 points progresses the storyline, every point above it adds 1 point to Yarra's affection. A maximum of 2 points can be gained. ;Third Visit * In your house, a letter appears from nowhere, from an old friend called Wynn. You will hear from her much later in the game. ;Fourth Visit * If you hired the Iron Cudgel at any point, one of the mercenaries is just outside of town with a succubus admirer. * If you managed to save Carina's soldiers by hiring mercenaries, one of them is also outside of town and will talk about the part they played. * If a lot of Feroholm civilians died in the battle, the graveyard will be much bigger with nine graves instead of the usual three. * Ina has a short conversation with Orcent, impressed by the orc's valor. * You can take a nap in Simon's house to heal up, or check Simon's map to hear the party's thoughts, but if you talk to Wynn about Wendis' portrait, Simon offers to let her take care of it for him, giving a to Wynn's RP. * Simon's neighbor is just as intrigued by this handsome shadow-clad stranger as she was with Simon. Delgar Forest ;In Chapter 1 * There is an Iron Shield on a skeleton. ;In Chapter 2 * A skeleton is wearing some Gauntlets. * Don't forget to check the other forests before going in Varia's forest for easy experience. * A funny self exploding slime gives you slime stuff. Ardoheim Roadside * It's possible to gain 1 relationship point with Aka, Yarra and Qum by cleaning up the road almost entirely (it's possible to leave one log behind); specifically, you require 15 points to continue the storyline and 20 to get the bonus RP. Stineford is visited twice – first in Chapter 1, then during the early part of Chapter 2. Slums In Chapter 1, there are various things that you could do in the Slums to get just a bit of EXP, cash or ProN: * Failed ambush: walk in the narrow alleyway to have an encounter with some desperate bandits (69 EXP). * Fight in the bar: four suspicious guys honest citizens, when courteously questioned, react with uncalled violence (311 EXP). * Store: in the nameless bar, a cloaked guy sells the Thief's Pin for 1100 Sx. It's the only place where you can get it before visiting Aram. * Qum's job: after having hired one prostitute, you have the possibility to prostitute Qum for 5000 ProN. However you lose 10 relationship points with Qum and the ongoing penalties are numerous. And also: * Secret key: while you clear the slaver warehouse, you run across a thug who begs you for his life. If you spare him (recommended), he gives you a key. Try to open the left cage and you learn that you need a special key. After a productive conversation with your new friend, he gives it to you (you would find a Slave's Pin in the chest). Killing him gives you two swords so it's a bit of tradeoff, although the pin cannot be bought yet as of 0.28.3. * Easy Money: don't forget to take all the shields, swords and axes hanging on the walls inside slaver warehouse. Market District ;In Chapter 1 * At the tavern, check for jobs and do the rat extermination for 100 Sx and a lot of iron gear and items. ;In Chapter 2 * Visit the basement you exterminated rats previously for a Shining Sword. * An investment opportunity has opened up in the Magic Shop. Ransacked Farm ;In Chapter 1 * Return there to get a free Iron Armor in a safe that was previously blocked by a corpse. * If Simon's level is equal to or greater than 14, you can Dominate orcs and improve the quality of your Army from 1 to 2. Otherwise you have to fight them. Sewers Dungeon A shining sword is shining near a dead end (you can barely see it) and a Mage's Pin is on a corpse near the exit. There's also a sexy lingerie set in a chest. Corrupted Mine * You find a Steel Helm in the first part of the dungeon. * You cannot exit the mine after removing the seal. The second lever you come across opens the door to a room containing a Steel Armor. Both items are useful at this point of the game. Magic Academy * Dialogs are quite different with or without Robin in your party; It is recommended to meet all people and check books before to begin Simon's Daughter quest and do it again once she is in your group (no extra EXP, just good lines). * Check the far right top shelf in the library (near the green-haired guy) to find an Erotic Book (you will see it in the Key Items section). In the classroom's area there is a girl looking for it. Give it to her and get a Shimmering Bracelet. * Isn't worth mentioning but Qum D'umpe finds 5 Sx in the books. * Talk to the nun to have a theological discussion with her but only before doing the Simon's Daughter quest. * If Hilstara is in your group you gain one extra fight during Robin quest so recruit her before going there. * Wait for the third invocation of demons before killing the boss and you gain extra experience. Pond ;In Chapter 2 * The static monstrous plant sprite is a group of 3 Corrupted Ingredients, which means 3 free Revival Potions on winning. Other If you play smartly and get at least 60,000 ProN (sell the potions, get Orcent a girl and so on), you get a unique response from Megail: * You get a Mystic Sphere from the dead body of a Redlight Mercenary. * There is a skeleton in one of the dead ends after you fall into Ivastan's trap. Search it to get a Slave's Pin. * There is a fallen knight near the Ogre with a Dwarven Helm. Incubus King Cache * Check each room and open each chest to find a Collar, a Sexy Ribbon, a Slave Collar and a Lingerie. * Don't forget to absorb the power inside the circle in the left side. With all the investments, there seem to be few secrets here. During the Coup You find an interesting Barrier's Pin on a corpse in the palace. After the Coup The special powers that Trin shows during the Coup have intrigued Simon, so ask Robin to investigate them for some relationship points with Robin and Trin later. Outskirts The clothes and the potions shops are the only shops where your gear can be sold in Ari-Yhilina. Reval's Warehouse Mission Don't forget to take the swords12 Iron Swords, more free money. Yeah! in an open crate. Several crates also contain valuable gear (Shining Armor, Steel Axe). Early Chapter 2 Rick and her mom are waiting at the cathedral. They will be involved in a quest later. Aka's Route * Talk to Queen Janine and then head to the Outskirts for Megail's advice before she leaves. * An ambassador occupies the suite that your group was using. He challenges you to better the capital before he leaves. As you progress doing things the dialog changes twice. * You can only copy Janine's uncle before you finish with all the Yhilin factions.Source. He disappears after you finish that quest. * The running guy in the mines gives you a key that opens a little cache with a Large Health Potion, a Large Mana Potion and a Tower Shield inside. * Complete the four different exams during the second trials in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy to get a Yhilini Mage Cap. If you revisit the last trial chamber, you have the opportunity to test a new model of constructs. * Once you have cleared the mine, give your Mine Entrance Papers (six is the maximum number) to a guy in the House of Petitions. * Big Man: read the Outskirts' billboard to begin a bounty quest. The target is called Big Man, and he is some kind of kingpin. He resides in a house with a fence on the right side of the slums. You have the option to copy him (his new attitude will help the neighborhood and it will help later) or to take the reward (1000 Sx). If you chose to copy him, you get the Iron Robes from the clerk in the Queensmen Bar just by talking with him.Only available if your version of Altina is the reshaped one. * The Fighting Club: there is some optional content in this miniquest, provided that your Altina follows the cockwhore path.Or you had chosen not to recruit her. After Aka has convinced the customers of the Kingsmen BarYou find it south of the Sealed Tower in the Slums. to reach an agreement with the elves, leave the bar and return to talk with the guy with the red hair seated at one table. He tells you about the The Fighting Club in the Abandoned Bar.You find it near the entrance of the Slums. If your Altina follows the other path, you have to go there yourself and explore the Abandoned Bar. In both cases you discover a sort of Club fight. You get 850 Sx, 1061 EXP plus a Duelist's Pin from three individual fights: beware that the third one could be tough, although your opponent can be poisoned. If you have reached an agreement with the Kingsmen, return to their bar and speak with him again to get a Rune Armor. * The Cult: you receive information regarding a mysterious cult in Ari-Yhilina by reading a warning in the Outskirts' billboard. To progress further, you have to talk with a woman with a blue dress and a headband near the Slums entrance. Their clues guide you back to your favorite smuggler in the Merchant Quarter. He provides you with directions to the Coven. Return to the Slums and check the building below the tower. The entrance is on the left side. Check the warehouse to find the hidden basement. Once you have found the Coven listen to their history (don't forget to talk with each member separately). If you decide to help, you have two fights (the second is a Boss one) then your reward: a personalized robe for either Altina or Robin (your choice). Also, you suggest they contact Janine if there is ever anything you can do for them (though they never request help). * The Inquisition: outside the Cathedral is a woman who talks to you about the Inquisition's abusive behavior toward the mages in the Slums. One of these incidents happens to the right of the warehouse in an alleyway. After your intervention, return to Yhilin Cathedral and interrupt the reunion between Sarai and Andra. Andra overreacts and the pressure on the mages is eased... for now. * Jade Sabotage'''This section is based on Decanter's guide: after your visit to Jade Clearinghouse, its employees should be found and copied in order to sabotage House Jade's business. Other targets are also available, such as the Big Man and Janine's uncle, but Trin can copy only a limited number of people, so plan accordingly (talk to Trin to know how many copies are available): * '''The Ari-Yhilina Mine: There is a third option to solve the mine situation, instead of helping any Noble House. In the Slums, you should meet an elfOutside the elf ghetto, north of the Queensmen Bar. who has invented a spell that can be used to shut down the rift or amplify the effect rendering the mine useless for nobles. Then you have to fight the House Jade pit guardians, "amplify" the rift and beat a concrete demon.Be careful as no healing is allowed before fight. With this solution, you don't get the 10,000/20,000 ProN and your primary employer (House Thelon) manifests his displeasure with youThis option also increases Yhilin and Poverty hidden scores., but so far this decision has no negative consequences. On the other hand, this lets you seize the mine for 25% discretionary income, which nets you 325,000 Pron after the Third Arclent war. After the Invasion * Once the people of Yhilin have grown to accept the Doom King enough, a guard captain appears in the eastern room of the House of Petitions. Talk to him and then go talk to Orcent in the secret tunnels to obtain some better gear.Yhilini Orc Armor, Yhilini Orc Shield and a Yhilini Orc Sword, which the game automatically equips. * Once you have advanced the task of governing Yhilin enough (by having various quests completed), visit the slums and go to the former Big Man's house. Talk with the old man outside and he requests your help getting rid of a crazy young man (sounds familiar?) that has taken possession of the house illegally. The fight is very easy (so you get just 870 EXP and a couple of Sx: poor bastard). Fortunately, there is more interesting and familiar reward. This same building will be later the Second House of Petitions. Dark Ruin * A Crumbling Tome is hidden inside a pile of paper. * Don't forget to exit and take some rest in the succubi village if you're low on MP. * There is an apparently inaccessible room in the first floor, but you can check it by going to the second floor. You will not be able to return there so check the 2 northern coffins for a couple of fights and a Brutal Whip. As an anecdote, it's the very first time that Megail helps in a dungeon-related matter.She is the one with the rope. She always has a rope... Wait until Carina joins you to do this part for some extra EXP. * There is a Large Mana Potion in the basement. You can also check the objects in the room for some funny lines. * In a safe on the upper floor you find a Steel Dagger, a Steel Axe and three Whips. Fighting the Horde The Horde Orcs (and only these) drop steel weapons rarely depending on the weapon they're holdingIt's a 1 in 10 chance for any steel weapon, you also get iron weapons and iron or leather armors at a 1:5 rate.: * Group 2 has a chance for a sword and/or a claw. * Group 3 has a chance for a axe and/or a dagger. * Group 4 has a chance to drop any of the above steel weapons. * Group 5 has a chance at an axe and/or a dagger. * Group 6 has a chance at an axe, a claw, and/or a dagger. Border ;Megail's Route * An ambush is waiting for your party in the pass. You can play it straight and spend your last explosive, or you can be devious. First detect the ambush. Then locate a rope to the right of a skeleton in the southeastern tunnels and bring it to a tree on the left side (there is a stuck boulder nearby). Interact with it to send Varia unblock the road for you. Use the rope stairs to rush the bandits. * You can obtain the Eustrin papers (necessary for the guards to let you go to Eustrin) for free. After having been turned away from Eustrin, decline the offer of the shop owner in the bounty office and go to the bounty desk. Regular bounty hunters can apparently have papers, provided that they have done bounties by a value equal or higher to 7500 Sx (it makes some sort of sense, because you can trap wanted people there). * Bounty Hunter List: the targets of the bounties only appear if you have read their warrant. ** Bandits in the hills to the south: already done. Just pick the flier and collect your reward. Reward: 500 Sx. ** Unknown bandits: roam north of the office until you locate a running bandit. They can only be captured by the dominated version of Varia. Otherwise, you can only take them dead. Reward: 1000 Sx if alive or 500 Sx if dead. ** Bounty Widower: not doable. A mysterious person claims it (4000 Sx). It's strongly suggested that you will meet the claimant again. ** The Rockhounds: You take them out on your way to Aram. Just collect the money. Reward: 5000 Sx. ** Broom: Megail has no sense of adventure. ** Rapist: To trap him, you have to climb the hill behind him, or he outruns you. Reward: 500 Sx. ** Wannabe Bandit: the only difficulty is to find him, but it's pretty straightforward. After you take him in custody, you appear outside of the headquarters. Can only be captured by the reshaped version of Varia. Don't forget to return inside to take the warrant and the bounty. Reward: 1000 Sx. ** The Forger: not completable yet. ** Illegal Goods: you find a package in the southern hills, to the east of the travellers' camp. Opening it is not recommended. It's a trap. When you enter the headquarters, you meet a mysterious unnamed character. Reward: 500 Sx. ** Serial Fraudster: the fraudster is a girl trying to con a redheaded dwarf in Eustrin. Don't forget to go back to the office to take the warrant and claim the bounty because when the deal with Strevin is done, it's over. Reward: 500 Sx. ** The Magekillers: they are in the southeastern part of the southern hills, near a tree. Talk to them but be careful because they ambush you in a narrow cliff. After their defeat, enjoy the sex scene with Carina.This scene is actually the better part of the reward, as seeing the portion of this scene on Simon's route grants him an extra 2 days in the Orgasmic Empire. Reward: 2000 Sx. ** Sandstrider: not completable yet. * Once you have completed the bounties for a total of 10,000 SX, the owner offers you an ownership. He offers no profit with the proposal (though the investment results in a small one) but you gain some sort of social control. The sum necessary is 20,000 Sx (that is a first!). Before you spend that kind of money, you should know that you'll find pretty expensive (and interesting) weapons & equipment in Ari-Yhilina during Aka's route. Gathering Complex ;The Gathering * This section does not contain many secrets... except for lots and lots of flavor text. Speak to everybody after every significant event. * During the first night, when you talk with your room attendant, you get three Lust Draught potions if you ask for Room service. * Don't forget to examine all the chestsJust don't expect to find many useful things there, although the Fetish Cats Ears are nice. On the other hand you have the chance to collect some EXP and Sx in some easy fights. in the breeding rooms as Orcent fights, minus the one in the succubus' room; she doesn't want to lose her things. Or the normal jewelry *lol*. In Balia's laboratory, you find a useful Orc Collar, especially against enemies with magical attacks. * In the Succubus Hunt you find the following: *# A Ghenalese CollarThe loot from the fight is randomized: you can get as much as two Collars and two Silk Whips, in addition to the two butterflies that always drop. Whips are actually the rarest drop here. *# A Gag Ball, only available after the hunts starts; you find it in the blue chest in the fortified camp.What the hell do competing Succubi need a Gag Ball for? Oh the images that come to mind.... *# Once you have got 10 Butterflies,You can't trigger this fight otherwise. go fight with the static Succubus in the top left of the forestTry to leave this fight until very near the 15:00 mark. to get a Chainmail Bikini. Yarra's Flirt skill is pretty useful in this fight. *# A lot of prestige from her fellow succubi for Yarra. It will probably be relevant later. * During your visit to Balia's rooms, you get a Huge Lust Draught. * In the Endgames, the results depend of your performance: ** No reward ** An Elegant Whip ** A Worn Whip Succubus Village * Like the rest of the event. the village contains quite a bit of flavor text which keeps changing as time passes. Don't worry, visiting the village is a free action after the first time you go there. * See Collectibles on how to get a Shining Sword. * While it is irrelevant, an elite succubus gives you a hint to the Shining Sword if you manage to enter the village at the earliest possible opportunity. Empress Approval score * +1 for the futa guard sex scene if Qum mood is ≥ 3. * +1 for the orc council sex scene AND +1 if Qum mood is ≥ 3. * +1 for the gathering orgy sex scene AND +1 if Qum mood is ≥ 3 AND +1 if Yarra affection = 100. * +1 for Fheliel investigation. * +1 for the succubi negotiation. * +1 for successfully sneaking in Lustlord's palace (no guard detects your presence). * +1 for finishing the endgames if endgames points ≥ 8 AND +1 if endgames points ≥ 12. Up to 11 points. We need 10 points for the best result (two more days in Simon's route). This can be obtained without Yarra's affection at 100 or with Qum's affection between 90 and 100. ;Simon's stay * The default maximum number of days is 100, doing well in Yarra's route raises it by 2 days, fighting the Magekillers in Megail's route raises it by 2 days and finally, getting the tentacle scene in Aka's route raises it by another 2 days. This makes the absolute maximum number of days 106.Technically 112 if you do the smuggling quest on day 105... Not that this is a smart idea mind you... * There are some hidden stats playing a great role in this part of the game: *# See this section on the Secret Stats page for Simon's stats. *# Check these parts on the same page for Simon's self improvement. *# Your companion on this part of the game, Nalili, also has a hidden stat. *# Lastly, check this list to learn how to improve the Empress' mood. Orgasmic Palace ;Simon's stay * When you talk to the Philon's ambassador, Lexande, be aware that if you don't accept his offer the first time, the price of his services is doubled later.From 500 Sx to 1000 Sx. Choosing the most negative option locks his offer out entirely. * After day 20, you can open the red box in the Empress' suite to see the Worn Whip! She then has a revealing conversation about her past. She takes this item to the Gathering so make sure to do it early on. * Missing office workers: once you had located all of them, talk to their Supervisor to get a a free Lust Pastry: ** First one is in the top left corner of this floor by the stairs going up to the baths and past the archive. ** Second and third are both on the 3rd floor past the baths in the top right corner. ** Fourth is in the basement, in the dungeon below the 1st floor armory. ** Last is on that same floor, but this time you need to take the hallway below the magic room to reach it. This is where the Empress cache is. Inner Capital ;Simon's stay * Fighting Club: remember that all your party members get the EXP, even if they are dead at the end of the fight. *# The first fight is 3 Lust Spawns and a Lurid Scorpion. Winnings 75 Sx & 796 EXP. *# The second fight is 5 Orgasmic Wasps. Winnings 200 Sx & 625 EXP. *# The third fight is a Lustgoyle, a Renthnoran Bear, and a Sex Toy. Winnings 720 Sx & 762 EXP. *# The fourth fight is a Consuming Desire. Winnings 1600 Sx & 1270 EXP. : When Nalili reaches level 14 you are able to compete in the tag team matches: *# The first fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 350 Sx & 543 EXP. *# The second fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 810 Sx & 773 EXP. *# The third fight is the elite succubus, its possible to win without the Dominate skill (this skill stuns her for 3 turns), but it really penalizes you.You take 10 days to defeat her, drops Esthera's Mood by 10 and Nalili lose all her discipline points. Winnings 2000 Sx & 666 EXP. * Smuggling Quest: talk to the head succubus in the Office Room when she is behind her desk, she alludes to a smuggling problem. A succubus then appears near the slave market. Talk to her and then talk to the green haired succubus in front of the cafe and you are taking down the smuggling operation. To the north are 2 thugs and another thug who point you south. Behind the crates in the top-left square is a hidden chest that contains 3 Lust Wines. To the south is another thug and the boss succubus, not a hard fight at all. Nalili asks you what to do with the humans and you can either deport or enslave them. Neither option changes your relationship with Nalili, but it does however, improve the mood of Esthera if you choose to enslave them. They become "sex slaves" and Nalili believes they will be very happy. Training Grounds ;Simon's stay Once Nalili has joined the party, leave the Palace and get access to this area: * Train Nalili: 500 EXP for Nalili (1 day). * Spar with Nalili:It increases Simon's body points. 150 EXP for Simon and 250 EXP for Nalili (1 day). * To the left are enchanting crystals where you can fight a charged Nalili for 500 EXP for both Nalili and Simon. A supercharged Nalili can laterAfter getting the Cleavage Skill for Nalili. be fought for 2101 EXP for Simon and 1000 EXP for Nalili. In both cases losing the fight doubles her experience gain but Simon gets nothing. Training Ideas: * Cleavage: 500 EXP for Simon and 1500 EXP for Nalili. Requires Nalili to have done 3 maturity events. * Dominate: 500 EXP for both Simon and Nalili. Requires you to have defeated first two succubi opponents, but not engaged the elite.Technically you have this if you lose, or beat her, but this is the least painful route. * Unified Strike: 750 EXP for Simon and 500 EXP for Nalili. Simon needs 10 body points for this. * Corrupt: 500 EXP for both Simon and Nalili. Requires defeat of all monsters in the fighting club. * Intensive training: Gives 1000 EXP for Simon and 500 EXP for Nalili. Requires day to be 50 or higher. * Support Slaves: converts King's Rebuke, Battlefield Medicine, Rebuke, and Shared Endurance into a single skill. Requires access to the Empress's Training Ground. * Lust Renewal: converts Suppress Lust into a more useful form. Requires 5 mental/sex training. * Increase SP gain: increases the rate at which Simon gains SP in battle. Requires 15 mental/sex training. * King's Aura: gives Simon an ultimate buff. Requires 25 mental/sex training. ;Travelling to Ardford Summit * Don't miss the dialogue between Carina and Nalili in the waypoint. Not only it's hilarious, but it boosts their affections. ;Ardford Summit * The four threesomes: these scenes take place in the Silver Stump, Empty Lot, Gardens of Steam, and Givini Poorhouse. The order in which you do them is irrelevant. If you are able to find them all, you get a final orgy scene which adds some relationship points to everyone in the Harem but Megail and Carina. Military District ;Ardford Summit * You can read some hilarious pickup-lines if you choose to visit the Blademasters Guild in the Military District and, after the cutscene, try to talk with the expert Blademaster. Vhala has fun lines too so don't forget to do it when she's in your group. Business District ;Ardford Summit * A guy is trying to sell his store, but the party is not interested: their loss, no doubt. But maybe someone wants it... * Silver Stump: this little diner is quite the beehive of activity as far as our group is concerned: ** A sex scene is triggered when you choose to lunch there. Your party is also healed.This was at request of a fan of the game, AGamerPassingBy: ULMF forum post. ** A new quest is available on the billboard: Steamy Encounters. ** If you have donated any amount (from 10,000 ProN to 100,000 ProN) to the Order of Silence, Sir Bartholomew is here. Talking to him opens a new area outside Ardford: the Empty Lot. ** A table is occupied by a pair of Chosen (working as a team!), though one of them shows some un-Chosen-like thoughtfulness. Visit the Empty Lot later to learn what happens to them. ** The Vinario ambassador can later be found sitting on their table. ** The guy from the nameless bar in Stineford's Slums is visiting. * When the spider appears in the basement of the poorhouse, you can actually run from it by heading east where two more spiders emerge and corner you. You get a fight with three spiders instead of one with more experience (621 EXP vs 207 EXP), but they're still not much of a challenge. * Once you have cleaned the basement of the Givini house, a threesome scene with Simon, Aka and Nalili can be triggered if you interact with the bed. Ardan Bank * Converting ProN to Sx: it can be done in the Ardan Bank (top left of the Business District) but you only have one chance. There are no penalties or gains in terms of affection for performing this operation. You're converting at loss, and here are your options (lower figure is available after you became a Core lender in bank): ** 5000 Sx: it costs 7500 (6000) ProN. ** 10,000 Sx: it costs 15,000 (12,000) ProN. ** 20,000 Sx: it costs 30,000 (24,000) ProN. * Invest: The price of this investment decreases as your hidden Ardoheim score increases: ** Ardoheim score < 5: 1,000,000 ProN ** Ardoheim score < 10: 800,000 ProN ** Ardoheim score < 15: 600,000 ProN ** Ardoheim score < 20: 400,000 ProN ** Ardoheim score ≥ 20: 300,000 ProN So to get the best price you need to have invested in Eustrin Embassy back in Aram. Empty Lot ;Ardford Summit * Review the building. It triggers a fight with a semi-boss called Orichal Snail. Not terribly difficult, as it's vulnerable to Lightning and Poison. It gives you 1891 EXP and 588 Sx. Some slimes (as obnoxious as ever) are wandering if you're interested. * Varia and Yarra have some quick and dirty fun with Simon when you approach the tent. Gardens of Steam ;Ardford Summit * Revisit the Gardens of Steam and choose to reserve an entire side in the bathhouse, you trigger another sex scene, this time with Carina and Hilstara. The Hole ;Rescue Dari You get the following stuff from this section: a Steel Shield, a Steel Sword and a Thug's Orb outside of the prison. Inside, if you check the bones from Dari's cell, you find some Health Potions and some money. The Unforge ;Ardford Summit * In various chests: 2 Health Potions, a Revival Potion, an Unperson Charm, a Heavy Helm, an Ice Charm, a Steel Armor and 1000 Sx. * Containment cell: If you breach the wards without destroying the failsafe, you get 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 3 Mana Potions, 2250 Sx, An Ardan Helm, 3 Health Potions and An Unperson Circlet. If you partially destroy the wards, you only get part of it: 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 2250 Sx and 3 Health Potions. The fight is different in function of your choice. Gryndine River ;First visit * At the entrance to Darghelon, talk to the elf wandering in front of the gate. She asks you to kill the plants but spare the wolves. Depending on your actions, you get a varying sum of Sx as a reward. For a perfect completion, she also gives you an Elven Ring. * Before you meet the queens, wander around and talk to people. An investigation score is accumulated by talking to certain NPCs, and there will be more during your second visit. Twisted Glen ;First visit * There are 3 Elven Bows in a chest on the north bank of the river, and a couple of Kingsfail Leaves (they will be useful later, see below). * Southwest on the island is a blue butterfly needed for a sidequest. ;Second visit * A pair of Mother's Guard elves tell you to go away, but if Altina is in the party, she suggests using deception to find out what's going on. This event is only available before visiting the First Root (which is triggered by clearing the third corruption focus). The success of the ruse and its results are determined mainly by Aka's language skill, with a minor adjustment for Altina's personality: Score = Aka's skill level +1 (sane Altina) or -1 (cockwhore) The elf bonuses apply only if you finish the task after you've chosen an ally. Denmiel ;First visit * Before choosing to ally with Lynine or Orilise, talk to the priestess in east Denmiel for another investigation point. When you choose your ally, you get a RP bonus depending on your investigation score. First Root ;First visit * Don't harm the wolves – if you bump into one, remember that you can escape from combat. Sparing them gets you a Kingsfail Leaf (see below). * Check all the side paths unlocked by trees: a Cloak and a Heavy Bow are on the skeletons. * The glade with two skeletons can be unlocked only if Altina's ruse in the Twisted Glen was successful. Talk to the elf in the center right. The skeletons yield Sx and a Sylvan Claw. Potion Hermit ;First visit * When trading with the hermit: to get wood for Altina's wand, you need to buy an ingredient (3000 Sx) that depends on her personality: for cockwhore Altina, Emerald Leaves from Denmiel; for saner Altina, Crystal Petals from Theltiar. The other rewards are based on the number of Kingsfail Leaves that you have. You need at least 4 leaves for the Amulet of Alchemy, at least 7 for the Gray Lotus (purpose unknown), and all 8 for a third Sylvan Potion: ** Two during your first visit to the Twisted Glen (before saving the queens), one in the northeast corner, one in the water on the southeast side. ** If you deliver the blue butterfly, when you meet the same woman later in Theltiar. ** From the optional encounter in the Twisted Glen (see above), if Aka's language skill is good enough. ** From an elf in northeastern Denmiel, after returning from the First Root without having killed any wolves there. ** A chest in the basement of the Dead House in Theltiar. ** Ivala's Glade, just to the left of a tree, in the top left part of the map. ** Purchased in Denmiel for 1000 Sx. Zirantian Ruins * In one of the tombs in the right side, you find a Zirantian Whip. * Also you get 2095 Sx from two different tombs. * Even more relevant you get a Zirantian Collar (pretty useful for Uyae). * One Zirantian artifact is located outside of Ruins, in the shrine to the left of the exit. * When Simon's party investigates the ruins and heads to the lower level he picks up a Ruin Key. The key opens a secret door to the chamber that couldn't normally be reached (the one to the right of the bonus boss), and you get 3 Old Zirantian Leathers, a Zirantian Collar and a Zirantian Vibrator for your troubles. Zirantia investigation During the group visit to Zirantia, there is a ongoing Zirantia investigation score. You should try to get the best possible result: * +1 for chatting with Fuani before feast. * +1 for meeting with ambassador Uolian before feast. * +1 for having Fuani explain the statue of Antiala. * +1 for talking with the feast servant who says: "We haven't had this many people before". * Unmissable +1 for talking to Uolian after Simon leaves. * +1 for investigating the spare room in the palace. * unmissable +1 by attempting to leave Zirantia Plaza and being told to use a wagon. * +3 for examining Antiala statue in Incubus Ruins B1. * +2 for examining the wall carving in pillar room of Incubus Ruins B2. * +3 for meeting Uolian again after reuniting the party if you impressed him with your honesty at the Ardford summit, OR +2 if you didn't make (and break) a deal with him, OR nothing. * +1 for visiting the Zirantian slum bar with Simon and Uyae. * +5 finding 24 Zirantian artifacts, OR +4 for 20, OR +3 for 15, OR +2 for 10, OR +1 for 5. The total is 21 but you only need 20 points the get the better results. Incubus Ruins There are some hidden treasures here: * In the first floor, there is one small room with a chest in the left side: it contains a Brutal Whip and an Elegant Whip. * Once you have liberated the spirits of the concubines in their chamber (the room with a metallic chest), you receive hints to two separate caches: :: In the room with six statues near the bottom right of the map, interact with the back of the second statue, right side. You get 3500+7100 Sx. :: In the B2 floor, there is a room with many pillars. Check first the top right pillar and then the second pillar (counting from left to right) from the bottom row. Interact with it and you are able to go upstairs to the room with no doors. In the chest, you find an Ancient Glove. :: Reference to Shining Sword#18... look below to see how to get it. Ordeal of the Claw Use the levers to open the rooms. Inside the many blue chests, you find: * A Magic Glove * A Zirantian Claw * 2 Health Potions and 2 Mana Potions * 1200 Sx A key can also be found in the northern room. It opens the locked door which gives access to a Divine Claw Charm. * You find a Dwarven Armor in a crate, in the north-west square of the Western Desert. * In the southern tunnels, you find a Mammoth Armor inside a red chest. A Dwarven Helm can also be found in a crate near to the Shining Sword. There's also a heirloom pickaxe to be found here – read below to see what to do with it. * In the Blight Tunnels, there is a Maranite Cloak on a skeleton. * You should visit the expert in channeling smoke and chat with him twice. This triggers the apparition of Galvia on B5, in the shop area. She unlocks a sex scene at the bar (go down B5's right most tunnel, she joins the group after it), the access to a shop and a funny scene at the billboards. * The youngster dwarf selling swords can be persuaded to trade with the group if Min is present. The Border Incident The alliance process is interrupted by terrible news: there has been a succubus raid on the Aram-Yhilin border. The exact state of the border when Simon's party arrives is determined by previous preparations and is used to build up a hidden border score. The NPCs have different comments based on the state of the border (and your orcs), and the civilians in the Northwest offer rewards if the border incident isn't a total disaster: * One man offers a Steel Sword he's not cut out for wielding. * A woman offers a reward based on the Attractiveness of your orcs – nothing, a Health Potion, or a Large Health Potion. Incubus Castle * The elite succubus in the basement is guarding an Unsuccubus caught in the middle of a transformation and asks your help. The Writhing Unsuccubus dies in a single hit from any source of damage and provides no EXP or Sx, meaning the only way to win is to survive five rounds of a high-damage Physical attack that targets every member of the party. Hilstara is your best bet if you put the heaviest armor you have on her then use Shieldwall and Indomitable Will to keep her defenses and HP high. You don't need to worry too much if your other party members get knocked out, as long as at least one person survives five rounds you'll be fully healed and get the Rabid Whip, another +1 to Surrender score and -5 IKD Morale. If you don't have Hilstara due to Aram consequences, Simon or Vhala in your heaviest armor using the Guard command are your next best options, especially if paired with Carina or a Reshaped Varia to boost their defenses (using Shield of Purity and Encourage) in the first round or two. * The level below where Riala first enters has a treasure chest with Stained Chess Pieces. * Behind a barrier on that level is a stairway leading down to the ground floor, and an elite succubus guards the switch to the treasury. She won't stand down, but shouldn't put up too much of a fight for Riala. Activating the switch opens the way to the treasury in the basementYou lose access to the treasury once the barrier is down, so try to access to that room as soon as you can., allowing Robin to rescue the grateful succubus guard and grab 2000 Sx, a Shining Sword and a Naked Apron. * Once the party has opened the way to the Incubus King, Riala can go to the front door and remove the barrier blocking the way to a chest containing Tasteful Literature. Collectibles Shining Swords The Shining Swords are a rare collectible item (Sierra has stated that they are is a finite number of them), so you should get as many as we can. Also, we know that it's interesting to have Shining Armors. It's unknown at the moment if there is any point in collecting other Shining gear (Sceptre, Robes) but seeing that you can't sell it... As of version 0.29.4, there is a maximum number of twenty-one swords. Here are the locations in chronological order: # From Kai during the Prologue. # In Stineford Tunnels when you cross the labyrinth to the Succubus Hideout.A slight glimmer on the ground in the top east corner. # In Stineford Abandoned House. # Dropped by the Noble boss during the Coup. # In the Yhilini Manor guarded by Unpeople: here you can find two. The first sword is located in the top left room. # The second sword is in one of the four chests of the bottom right roomIt was first found by ChiPsiUp and shared first in the blog.. # In the cellar of the Keeper's Tavern when you return to Stineford in chapter 2. # From the spoils of the battle against the Horde if your orc army is strong enough. #The order in which you get these route depends on which branch you choose to do first. In Eustrin Tunnels during Megail's route if you spare your last explosive. # In the east zone of the Succubus Village in Rodak during the Gathering. You get it after beating the Fallen Chosen that you invoke when you take the sword on the ground. # In the Unforge's basement, in one of the chests in the holding cell, if you win the optional battle. # From the War Vaults spoils if you manage to pass the motion to reopen them. # In the Hidden Stronghold, inside a locked and guarded chest (Warning: The chest can only be opened after you trigger the alarm and start the countdown!). # In Ari-Yhilina's Slums after the Battle of Yhilin, in the Big Man's house that is now occupied by a Chosen. He drops the sword after you defeat him (which is relatively easy). #These swords can be picked in a different order, depending on your actions. In the Forest of the First Root, in a chest at the end of a hidden path in the south-east corner.The path begins just above the entrance, under the elven guide describing the forest's rules. The chest can be seen among the trees, but the path is mostly covered by them, so you have to guess the right directions by trial-and-error. # In Gryndine River, under a "sickle" mark on the ground east of the river platform. To unlock it, find and talk twice to the muttering elf in the top right corner of the regional map when Aka's Storgan is good enough to understand him.Requires at least 5 points of proficiency. # Spoil from the fight with the Chosen bodyguard of Andra, when you are dealing with her. Unmissable. # Located in the Incubus Ruins. Hear the lamia spirit's request in B2, then free the other spirits. Get to B3 and fill the left offering bowl. After the scene, fill the right offering bowl as well and go back up to the big sphinx in the second floor, the 18th shining sword is between it's paws. There is some dialog about its usefulness here. # Located in the Final Order Trial. Make your way down the area until you get a warning from Robin. Kill the DemonsThe Lurking Demon is poison-sensitive. from the flame and get Shiny Sword. # In Eustrin Southern Tunnels, after blowing up rocks in southeast corner. The sword is on the skeleton of another Chosen. There is a real question how he did end there. # In Aramite Forest during the Third Arclent War. Enter the lowermost tent in the Holy Legion Camp and take it (Varia's line changes in function of the version). # On the eastern edge of the map where Riala first comes in is a ladder leading up to the summit where Ginasta and the Chosen fought the Incubus Emperor. Riala can recover the Chosen's Shining Sword. # There is another in the Treasury room. You just have to access to the room. Unique Orcs Another item the party seems to be collecting is intelligent or otherwise exceptional orcs: # Orcent – Unavoidable. # Stark – Found in the shrine on the second visit to the Feroholm region. # The Impaler – Unavoidable, but the player can choose to kill or spare him. # Ralke – Requires failure of the Orc Extermination proposal. # Implevon the Third – Requires raising Orc Intelligence to 10 or higher with Balia. # Dead Zirantia orc – Unavoidable loot from a tomb in Zirantia. So far only Orcent and the dead Zirantia orc are not optional. Acquiring the first three has varying effects on your army's performance against the horde in Chapter 2See the this section for more details. and the invasion of Yhilin in Chapter 3, as well as other effects. You also gather "seed orcs" in Ari-Yhilina as part of a quest. These seem interchangeable, but how the total affects breeding is yet unknown. References Category:Guides